


The Short Drabbles

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Army Wives, Blue Bloods (TV), Bones (TV), Falling Skies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My short drabbles - aka my ongoing obsession with unexplored plot points - less than a page each, various fandoms and pairings, lots of tropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Army Wives: Company Resources

“Come on, Chase,” Trevor was having a hard time keeping back his laughter, “Don’t you think you’re being a little paranoid.”

Chase shook his head, “She’s seeing someone, I’m sure of it.” The serious expression on his face and the suspicion in his eyes just made this all the more amusing for Trevor.

“She’s 17, dating is kind of expected,” Trevor reminded him as they walked into Chase’s office. 

He grabbed a seat on the edge of the desk as Chase continued, “You don’t get it, LeBlanc, you don’t have a daughter. And secret boyfriends? Never good.” 

“How secret can he be if you know about him?”

Chase glowered at his friend, “I only know because she’s a bad liar, thank god, but she hasn’t actually said anything.” He kept crossing and uncrossing his arms

“Maybe she just thinks you won’t like him.” 

“I don’t.”

Trevor sighed, “Or she just doesn’t want to jinx it by telling people.”

“That’s a thing?” Chase raised an eyebrow and Trevor shrugged

“You don’t actually know if she’s seeing someone,” Trevor reminded him, his amusement wearing off. 

“I could.” 

And the conversation had come full circle. Trevor rolled his eyes, “You can’t use company resources to spy on your daughter, Moran.” 

Chase swore under his breath and Trevor was fairly certain this was far from the end of this discussion.


	2. Falling Skies: Twice in Ten Minutes

I don’t hear her behind me. I don’t feel the familiar tingle in my spikes like I did when the other razorbacks showed up in Charleston yesterday. I’m just sitting unawares with my brothers and Maggie when she tackles me to the ground. 

Maggie and a few soldiers nearby draw their weapons until they hear her laughter. She jumps up, looking at Maggie’s gun like it’s nothing more than water pistol, “When’d you get the bodyguard Benji?”

I cringe, seeing Hal and Matt exchange a grin. Hal is mouthing ‘benji’ to himself like he’s just heard the name of his favorite candy for the first time. 

“Stop calling me that,” I get back on my feet, “And that’s Maggie.”

“So the other two…”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t really look as much alike as I thought you would.” 

“We’re brothers, not clones,” I roll my eyes.

She shrugs, “Just an observation.”

I sit back down at the table, “The rebels update you?”

“Yup,” she nods, taking a seat beside me. Matt’s looking at her from across the table in that awkward way he does when he wants to ask a question but he knows he shouldn’t. 

“My dad and Weaver are talkin- ow!” I glare at her after she shoves me, catching myself on the edge of the bench so I don’t fall to the floor again, “What the hell was that for?”

Her head turns, eyes opening a few millimeters expectantly, “I told you to be careful.” 

I narrow my eyes at her, trying to think of what she might be referring to. Then it hits me, “I didn’t get shot!” 

“Only because your dad loves you,” she bites back without hesitation. I notice Hal smirking, bastard. I meet her eyes with my own and she silent agrees to chew me out later. 

And then Matt speaks, “Are you Ben’s girlfriend?” The amusement is radiating from her. I don’t even have to look at her face to know her eyes are giggling at me. 

“Ben has a girlfriend?” Shoot me know. I look up to see my dad standing behind me.

“Two years,” I say, gesturing into the air, “No one can sneak up on me. You show up. Twice in ten minutes.”

“Getting placid,” she’s shaking her head at me, smiling, “Too much time with the skitters.” 

“You wanna make some introductions?” my dad breaks into our short stare down. 

“In this lifetime,” Hal adds, voice dripping with sarcasm, “Benji.”

I nod my head at her, “This is Denny,” and then for Matt I emphasize, “my friend.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Denny,” dad sticks out his hand to shake and Denny takes it.

“You too, Professor.”


	3. Army Wives: Couch Surfing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless reworking of that scene from Roseanne with Darlene...

“God, it’s been so great to have you and Frank around, Denise,” Pamela said with a smile as she walked into the garage with Denise.

 

“It has been a great visit,” Denise smiled back, “I am a little disappointed I didn’t get to see more of a Roxy though.”

“Well…” Pamela smirked, “If Frank takes Chase up on his offer, it won’t matter.”

Denise laughed, “You and Roxy just want the whole gang back together huh?” 

Pamela just kept on smirking. Wine was poured once they were in the kitchen. And Denise sipped it before speaking again.

“It would give some ready-made babysitters for Molly.” Both women were grinning at each other, conspiratorially.

“Katie watches Drew and Wyatt a lot, adding Molly wouldn’t be an issue I’m sure,” Pamela said as she started to lead Denise through the dining room to the living room. 

She flipped the switch and a flash of movement caught her eye. Pamela and Denise looked over just in time to see TJ spring away from the couch. Katie was sitting there fidgeting with her clothes suspiciously as TJ stood awkwardly off to the side. 

Pamela just stood, mouth ajar, until Chase and Frank walked up behind them. She quickly shut her mouth, failing to hide another smile. Chase’s eyes landed immediately on the out-of-breath TJ. 

“What’s going on in here?” Chase questioned.

“Homework,” they two teens croaked out. Said homework was sitting on the coffee table, looking abandoned. 

Under the scrutinizing eyes of both fathers TJ grabbed his books and made a dash for the door. Katie, much more slowly took hers from the table, held her head up as she moved for the stairs. 

“I think she’s watching more than Drew and Wyatt,” Denise whispered in amusement and both women chuckled softly.


	4. Falling Skies: Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My obsession with the 3rd season continues...

I volunteered for perimeter guard detail in the hopes of avoiding them. The razorbacks had been sent almost exclusively on special op scouting missions as of late. Not that I was suppose to be privy to those details. It was just easy to figure out. Ever since the Volm and the Skitters started working with us a few months back. But! Fate had dealt me a different hand and across the way were two razorbacks.

The Mason kid and his new little girlfriend if I wasn’t mistaken. She’d dropped into Charleston with the rest of the skitters and razorbacks. Benny boy had introduced her special to daddy dearest as ‘a friend’ when they’d made camp outside the city. They were setting up their post in a broken down bus, good cover – lots of privacy

I smirked when I noticed the way Mason’s eyes swung over the girl. Predatory. Protective. It reminded me of the theory I’d been toying with lately about the little freaks.

“Lyle,” I called over my shoulder as I eyed the teens moving through the street in front of me, “You ever notice how the razorbacks act like a pack of wolves?” They were all connected after all, anyone that saw them fight could see it.

“What are you talking about, boss?” Lyle said, coming up behind me to see what I was talking about. He noticed them after a few moments, but he didn’t see it. Both of them walked like they were searching for prey. Backs arched like they were perpetually on high alert, eyes flicking over the landscape in an endless review of their domain.

It was especially noticeable when they came in as a large group. They all hung back a bit from the Mason boy, followed his lead and his orders – something he knew irked their dearest President. The only one who ever seemed to challenge him was the black girl. And judging by the way they sniffed around each other like two dogs in heat, there was a reason for that. 

I tried to explain it to Lyle, “Benji and his girl are the alphas.” I loved the nickname, every time I used it Mason cringed. I’d heard the girl had given it to him, that he was constantly trying to get her to stop using it. No luck it would seem. 

“I think wolf pack is a bit much,” Lyle shrugged and turned back to whatever he was doing before. I didn’t really care, I liked this analogy. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed to fit.

Taking a swig of my beer I sit up a little straighter, “Come on, other than Mason, how often do you see a lone razorback? And even I gotta give ‘em credit for being damn good skitter hunters.”

“Like bloody blood hounds,” Lyle joked, I chuckled as I continued to observe them. I noticed Mason and the girl looking over a store front. I leaned my elbows on my knees as I watched the kid move a piece of the girl’s hair out of her face. It’s a small gesture, but a familiar one. 

“What do you think the odds are of the alphas are sleeping together, Lyle?” I said, leaning back as the two continue on their inspection. 

Lyle started laughing at me outright, “I can’t really see that Mason making a move on a girl.” 

“I don’t know,” I smirked over at him, “He’s pretty sneaky for a Mason.”


	5. Blue Bloods: Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need these characters to make a reappearance, preferably in the same episode, as partners. Or friends. I'm not picky.

"Rumor has it you wrangled yourself an invite to the famous Reagan Family Sunday Dinner," Cormac turned from his locker to meet Marcus' grin. 

"Riding with Reagan again?" Marcus shrugged, his grin remained intact as he waited for an answer. "Yeah, Nicky invited me."

Marcus leaned against the lockers as Cormac finished changing into his civies, "So the whole meet-the-fam to-do at the ceremony went well?"

"Seemed to. I mostly talked with her uncle Jamie and Janko," Cormac looked over at Marcus, "Given what you've told me about Danny I assume the fact that I wasn't threatened with bodily harm is a good indicator though."

Laughing, Marcus slapped Cormac's shoulder. They started towards the exit, burgers and beer waiting in their immediate future, "I wouldn't take the vest off just yet, buddy."


	6. Bones: A Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip Audrey needs to make a reappearance, if only for the reactions of everyone else if not for Audrey's closure.

*ring ring*

Jessica moaned, "Your phone."

"Busy," Aubrey said as he kissed and sucked along Jessica's neck and collarbone. She laughed as she reached above her head to grab the offending device from the side table. 

"Booth," she breathed out as she held up the phone for Aubrey to see.

Aubrey grabbed the phone to silence it and then threw it across the room as he moved up Jessica's body to nibble at her ear, "He can wait."

Jessica wrapped her arms around Aubrey and threaded her fingers into his hair as he continued his attention to her body. His hands worked slowly down her rib cage, fingers caressing by the tips to create a shiver in her spine.

"Wow, Superman," Jessica arched into his touch as lips slid down her trachea, "You're…"

*knock knock* "Aubrey!"

A growl echoed from his throat as Jessica laughed. Aubrey drew her in for a long, deep kiss before pushing himself off the couch, leaving Jessica breathing heavily as she straightened her shirt.

"What?" Aubrey answered the door gruffly, none too happy to see his partner at this particular moment.

Booth pursed his lips, looking a tad guilty next to an agent Aubrey didn't recognize. "You got a minute, Agent Aubrey?" the agent next to Booth asked.

"Not really," Aubrey looked behind him to where Jess was grinning on the couch just out of view.

"We've got a bit of a situation," Booth started to explain, putting a hand on the door so Aubrey couldn't shut it in his face.

"Hey Jimmy-Boy," Aubrey's dwindling attention snapped to the handcuffed man who appeared behind Booth.

"Dad?" Aubrey's strangled voice brought Jessica front and center. The nameless agent had to restrain her when she recognized Philip Aubrey. Aubrey just stood at his threshold, really wishing he hadn't gotten off the couch.

\--

"Feisty girl you got," Philip Aubrey sat opposite his son in the interrogation room with Booth, "I always figured you'd end up with a redhead."

"Hey," Booth snapped his finger in front of Philip's face, "You agreed to give up the names in the drug cartel you've been working with if Aubrey was here."

Philip smirked at the man his boy had become. James hadn't taken his eyes off him yet, "Still got your mother's temper I see." James' hand clinched, "What's Debra think of the girl? No one was ever going to be good enough for her boy."

Booth slammed his fist on the table to get the money man's attention.

"The deal was I talk with my son, Agent Booth," Philip smiled in an almost identical way to his son, "He hasn't said a word yet. Till he does…" And there was the difference, the ego and the selfishness. 

Booth wanted to throw him against a wall, "I think you should just be happy he hasn't tried to throttle you."

"Yet." Aubrey added. 

The agent from organized crime laughed, "My money's on the red head." Aubrey smiled to himself as Philip's dropped. Jess had already tried to put his head through a wall. Twice.


	7. Army Wives: Facebook Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Pamela discover something interesting on Facebook. Katie/Lucas implied.

Pamela had long ago given in to the pressure and gotten a Facebook – both Denise and Roxy had been adamant. She had yet to get into the habit of actually checking it.

“I’m telling you, it’s adorable!” Roxy was gleefully forcing her to do just that over the phone with promises of pictures of Drew and Wyatt dressed for a school play as identical sheep. 

The photos were there, as promised, but what caught her attention was just a little further down the news feed. “When did Katie go visit TJ?”

“Never?” Roxy laughed, “What are you talking about?” Pamela could’ve pictured the exact face of confusion Roxy was making if her entire focus was not on investigation. 

“Katie and TJ, there’s photos of them at the beach,” Pamela clicked through them. They were recent; Katie’s new tattoo was showcased in one of the photos.

“Give me a second, “Roxy sounded confused, “When did Katie get a tattoo?” 

“Last month,” Pamela said as she tilted her head with the last one, “Do you know these other guys with them?”

“TJ’s friends in his platoon. Rodrick and Ben.” Roxy was grumbling to herself now.

Pamela went to the album the photos were in, posted by a Rodrick Hannigan, “So you didn’t know about this either?”

“Not a thing.”

There was a video. 

On her screen was Katie on TJ’s shoulder as he spun around in the sand. Katie was yelling obscenities she no doubt learned from Chase and his buddies at family barbecues. When TJ threw her into the ocean Katie grabbed his arm and dragged him in after her. 

“What’s that?” Roxy asked, able to just hear the video.

Pamela took a breath, “A video. It’s in the same album.” 

A few minutes later, after the sounds of the video had ceased on Roxy’s end there was much cursing. And curious wonderings about the state of their children’s relationships.

“So help me, if he’s dating my best friend’s daughter and didn’t tell me…”

“Calm down Rox,” Pamela actually laughed, now that her brain was starting to process, “We don’t actually know they’re dating. She could have just stopped by to see him during Spring Break on the way to wherever.”

“Really?” Roxy sounded sarcastic and Pamela knew she was rolling her eyes, “When was the last time these two managed to have a conversation without trying to kill each other?”

Pamela pursed her lips, holding in a laugh. She couldn’t actually remember. Sometime after they’d moved to California Katie had decided TJ was the devil walking. Something that became apparent on the first family get together after Trevor transferred to Fort Lewis. 

“Oh, my god,” Roxy screeched, causing Pamela to cringe and focus back on the conversation, “What if they get married?! We’d be related!”

“Woah, woah, slow down there,” Pamela sat up a little straighter, “Don’t you think we should find out what’s going on before we plan the wedding?”

Roxy sighed, dejected, “I can dream, can’t I?” 

“You really want your son to have me as a mother-in-law?” Pamela laughed, “That’s just mean, Rox.”

“Come on, Pamela,” Roxy was smiling through the phone, “They’re so cute together.” The sound of the video was back. Pamela sighed. She had to admit, at least to herself, Katie and TJ did look pretty great together. 

“We still can’t say anything,” Pamela pointed out, “Neither of them have said anything.” Roxy grumbled, hemmed and hawed a bit, but finally agreed to keep her mouth shut till one of the kids actually confirmed or denied. Which, Pamela was certain would occur within the week. Whether Katie liked. Or not.


End file.
